Super Stallion
by SuperBrony
Summary: This story deals with a stallion with super-strength and flight, even though he has no wings. Rairity falls in love with him, Rainbow Dash isn't impressed by him, and Twilight decides to do research on him.
1. Reminicing

**Super Stallion**

**(Note for new readers: I started work on this fan fic before Mysterious Mare Do Well aired)**

Rarity had decided to take a balloon ride out to the cliff where she found a rock with filled with gems she found when she was just a little filly to do some reminiscing after she felt down not long ago. Rainbow Dash helped pull the balloon because it was so far from Ponyville. As they approached the cliff, Rainbow Dash slowed down and Rairity pulled the cord allowing decent. Rarity could see the halves of the rock that cracked open years ago. Her eyes gleamed in happiness and nostalgia.

"Seriously?" said Rainbow Dash. "You came out here just to look at rocks? I thought that curse from Discord was uplifted!"

"I said we'd never speak about that!" Rarity snapped. "And these aren't just any rocks! These halves of rock once had gems in them which I found when I was a little filly. Partially thanks to you, might I remind you."

"Whatever. Take your time. I'm gonna practice for my next race."

And Rainbow Dash sped off before Rarity could say "Really." Rarity looked at the rock, but the sun was so bright that she squinted.

"Goodness! This is much too bright," she complained to nopony in particular. So walked to the other side of the rock.

"Much better," she sighed. "Seeing this reminds me why I stuck to being a fashion designer. I've even forgotten why I was so worked up earlier today. Twilight was right! A little nostalgia can brighten up your day."

She leaned her head back in relaxation. But as she did so, she lost her balance and fell off the cliff. She screamed so loud you could almost hear her from Ponyville. Suddenly, somepony rushed to her rescue, carrying her in their front legs. But it wasn't Rainbow Dash. It wasn't even a Pegasus! It was a stallion with a yellow coat and a red mane, tail and cape, but no wings!

"But how?" Rarity questioned. On his flank, she noticed his cutie mark was two red "S"s.


	2. Meet Super Stallion

The capped stallion flew up to the top of the cliff and gracefully put Rarity down.

"Thank you, kind sir," Rarity said, catching her breath. "But who are you, and how do you fly without wings?"

"Folks call me Super Stallion" the stallion replied. "And my flight, strength and speed are my secret."

"Oh. Sorry for asking then. Just curious."

Rarity blushed. Just then, Rainbow Dash came back.

"Who's this weirdo in a cape?" she asked.

"This," introduced Rarity. "Is Super Stallion. The only earth pony who can fly."

"Pffft. I can fly too!"

"But could you without your wings?" asked Super Stallion.

"No, but…"

"I really must get back to Ponyville!" interrupted Rarity. "You can, um… Come with us, if you like, Super Stallion."

"Be glad to," he replied. "I'll even help pull the balloon."

"Excuse me," snapped Rainbow Dash. "But that's my job!"

"I could pull much faster than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Alright! You two fillies just hop in."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash did so.

"Now hold on tight," he warned. "This is going to be a fast ride!"

"Oh please," sighed Rainbow Dash. "Nopony can pull faster than…"

Just before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence, the balloon and Super Stallion rushed faster than a locomotive. Rarity was holding on tight to the basket with her eyes shut, but Rainbow Dash, who was not expecting such a fast ride, was held up against the edge of the basket with her mouth flopping like crazy. In just five minutes, the three ponies were back in Ponyville, stopping just outside the library where Twilight Sparkle lived.

"Well, here we are," said Super Stallion.

"Thank you sir," Rarity replied. "If your cape is in need of repair, come find me."

Rainbow Dash was too fatigued to say anything, so she just flopped out of the basket and landed on her face. Just then, Twilight Sparkle came out.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard a noise that reminded me of Rainbow Dash that stopped right here."

"Oh, it wasn't Rainbow Dash," replied Rarity. "It was this brave stallion!" she said pointing to Super Stallion. He raised his head in honor.

"Name's Super Stallion," he said. "I flew down to rescue this fair mare as she was falling off a cliff."

"Flew?" Twilight asked, looking puzzled. "But you don't have any wings! And no spell I know allows an earth pony or unicorn to fly without giving them wings."

"This is no spell! This is another power."

"Interesting…"

Twilight was still puzzled.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself!" said Rarity. "My name is Rairity."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Rarity pointed to Rainbow Dash, who was only just getting up. "And this… Is Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash moaned and flew off before anypony could say anything.

"Nice to meet you all," said Super Stallion. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if anypony else needs my help."

And he sped off. Rarity sighed.

"Such a charming Stallion," said Rarity with a smile on her face.

"Such an interesting pony," said Twilight with a curious look on her face.


	3. What a hero!

The next day, Super Stallion was patrolling Ponyville from the skies. He really hadn't had any proper work do since he saved Rarity. Suddenly he heard a scream from a mare bellow. He knew this was his call and flew down. It was Rarity again! She was carrying gems in her saddlebags and was being held up against the wall behind a building by a black stallion.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried. "I'll design some clothes especially for you for a high discount!"

"That's not enough!" The stallion replied. "Give me your gems!"

"No! Not my gems! Anything but my gems!"

Suddenly, Super Stallion tackled the stallion to the ground and held him down by the neck.

"I don't want to see you doing that again!" he said in a loud booming voice, scaring the stallion. "You should make an honest living instead of taking gems from pretty mares! Do I make myself clear?"

The stallion nodded, crying.

"Good! Because if I ever see you doing something like that again, I won't take it easy on you!"

He let the stallion go, who then ran away screaming.

"You saved me!" exclaimed Rarity. "Again!"

"Rarity," he said. "There is nothing I wouldn't…"

Suddenly he was interrupted by the screaming of almost all of Ponyville. He rushed to see what was going on. A large swarm of bees was scattered across the street. Ponies were running everywhere screaming. Super Stallion was thinking what he could do to help. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Stand back everypony!" he bellowed. And everypony, amazed by his loud voice, did so. He flew circles around the bees. He was going faster and faster, until all the bees were collected in a tornado. He directed the tornado as far away from Ponyville as possible. He stood on ground triumphantly. The earth ponies and unicorns looked in awe and the pegasi looked in confusion. Amongst those pegasi was Rainbow Dash.

"Pllllease," she sighed. "I've done that with parasprites… Well, kinda."

"But could you have gotten the ponies' attention like that with your voice?" He asked. "Now, how did those bees get here?"

"It was these three fillies," said Applejack. Walking from behind her ashamed were Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We wanted to see if we were any good at beekeeping," said Applebloom.

"We thought we could get our Cutie Marks that way," added Sweetie Belle.

"Beekeeping is a dangerous job," said Super Stallion. "Too dangerous for fillies your age! There are safer ways to earn your Cutie Marks."

"Yes sir," the three fillies said with their heads down. Super Stallion smiled. Suddenly, he felt somepony tap him on the neck. He turned around to see who it was. It was a gray pegasus with unfoucoused eyes holding a letter in her mouth. He took the letter from her and she flew off. He opened the letter.

"Dear Super Stallion," It read. "I am intrigued by your abilities and would like to do some research on you. If you feel comfortable with the idea, meet me in the library at noon. Yours sincerely, Twilight Sparkle."


	4. Experiments

Noon came, and Super Stallion was at Twilight Sparkle's library like she asked. Rainbow Dash was there too.

What are you doing here, Rainbow Dash?" Super Stallion asked.

"Twilight wants to compare the two of us," she answered. "Which hopefully means there will be a race!"

Twilight Sparkle came downstairs.

"Alright ponies!" she said. "I'm going to conduct a few practical experiments between the two of you."

"Will these tests involve speed?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. Twilight giggled.

"Yes, but there won't be a race until the end. I don't want you worn out before I can experiment."

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Well, let's get to work!" said Twilight. "First, a test of acceleration."

She pointed at a treadmill.

"I want to see which of you can get to 50 kilometers an hour running. Rainbow Dash, you're first. And you have my permission to use your wings to help gain speed."

Rainbow Dash got on the treadmill. Next to the treadmill was a large sign that had digital numbers on it to show how fast she was going.

"And go," said Twilight, starting her stop watch. Rainbow Dash started running. Like Twilight said she could, she used her wings to help gain speed. Once she got up to 50, Twilight stopped the stopwatch.

"1 minute," she said. "Alright, Super Stallion, you're up next."

Rainbow Dash hopped off the treadmill and Super Stallion got on.

"And go," Twilight said. Super Stallion started to pick up speed at a faster rate than Rainbow Dash, even though he didn't have wings to pick up speed. He got up to speed, an Twilight stopped the stopwatch.

"…An impressive 15 seconds!" she remarked. "Alright, now for a test of strength. I want to see how long it takes for you walk up the stairs while wearing these saddlebags filled with heavy rocks." She pointed at them. "Super Stallion, you go first."

Even though the rocks were really heavy, Super Stallion had no trouble at all picking up the saddle bags and putting them on his back. He then walked over to the stairs ready to start.

"And go," said Twilight, starting her stopwatch. Super Stallion walked up as if he was carrying nothing at all.

"5 seconds," Twilight said stopping her stopwatch. "Your turn, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash picked up the saddlebacks with much struggle and dropped them on her back. She slowly walked to the stairs ready to be timed.

"And go," said Twilight, once again starting her stopwatch. Rainbow Dash was clearly showing signs of struggle. It reminded her of when she had to push Pinkie Pie to her own Birthday party. When she finally got to the top, Twilight stopped the stopwatch.

"15 seconds" she said. "And finally, a test of speed."

"Alright!" said Rainbow Dash excitedly. The three ponies went to the balcony. Which ever one of you can fly to Cloudsdale and back here wins.

"It, is, on!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't set your hopes up too high," warned Super Stallion.

"Get ready," said Twilight as the two ponies got in position. "Get set," she said as the two ponies got down on their back knees. "Go!" she said as the two ponies rushed into the skies. Super Stallion was already going faster than Rainbow Dash, but this only made her more determined and she tried to go faster than him. She almost succeeded, but Super Stallion was just too much for her. Wind started to build up around him, and before anypony knew it, he made a sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash was shocked. Nopony she knew apart from herself had been able to do it before. Determined, she started to pick up more speed and she also made a sonic rainboom. But by that time, Super Stallion had already reached Cloudsdale and flown back. The pegasi were amazed by the Rainbow trail Super Stallion left behind.

"It must have been Rainbow Dash!" one of them said. Suddenly, they saw Rainbow Dash's rainbow trail reach the city and leave.

"Look!" said Ditzy Doo. "Two Rainbow Dashes!"

Rainbow Dash was determined to win, but she was miles behind Super Stallion. In only a matter of seconds, he would be back at the library balcony. And before you could say "Look at that", he was.

"Wow, Super Stallion!" remarked Twilight Sparkle. "You should be proud of yourself! Nopony has ever beaten Rainbow Dash in a flying race!"

"It's nothing really," replied Super Stallion. "I could have gone faster if I so pleased."

A few seconds later, Rainbow Dash landed on the balcony puffing and panting.

"I," she puffed. "Can't, believe, I lost."

"If it makes you feel any better," replied Twilight. "Neither can I." She turned to face Super Stallion. "Well, I mustn't keep you busy. I heard about how you saved half the town from a swarm of bees! I'm sure you have other ponies to help."

"Yes!" Super Stallion said proudly. "I must be off."

And with that, he flew off.

"Come back again soon so I can do some further research!" Twilight yelled into the distance.

**(My sincere apologies for the number of mistakes in the first publishing of this chapter. I'll be sure to proof-read my chapters before publishing them online next time.)**


	5. Realisations

As he flew off, Super Stallion decided to visit Cloudsdale to see if they needed any help. As he arrived, all the pegasai looked at him with confusion. Ignoring the looks on their faces, he flew towards the weather factory. Everything seemed to be in order, until he looked in the snowflake design studio. Somepony had created a mini-tornado that was collecting up all the snowflakes and spinning around the room. All the pegasai were running around panicking. He knew this was his chance.

"Have no fear," he said, boldly. "Super Stallion is here!"

And with that, he flew inside the tornado and rounded up all the snowflakes into a heap and placed them on a desk. The pegasai who were running around before stopped and stared at him, lost for words.

"No need to thank me," he said. Just then, Rainbow Dash came in and frowned.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" she complained.

"But I did a much better job than you ever could!" Super Stallion boasted.

"Better job my flank. I've been able to fix any problem in Cloudsdale almost just as easily."

"She does have a point," somepony pointed out.

"But what about the prankster behind this?" Super Stallion asked. "Will you be able to find them in time?"

"I already found him," Rainbow Dash protested. "And he's already doing community service to make up for the damage he's done. I was just about to come here as soon as I caught him."

"But why would you catch him before stopping the problem he caused?"

"I was going to take care of the studio first, but I happened to run into him on my way!"

Super Stallion stared at Rainbow Dash.

"You mean, you didn't need my help?"

"That's right! We don't need you here. Go fly off somewhere else."

Super Stallion sighed.

"If that is what you wish me to do." And he flew off. He had a hard time understanding.

"If they don't need me in Cloudsdale because of Rainbow Dash," he said to himself. "Perhaps I should go somewhere away from her!" He was deciding where to go, and suddenly he decided, "Canterlot! Surely the capital of Equestria will need my help!"

As he arrived in Canterlot, he noticed ponies rushing and screaming out of a building with a wall that was starting to crack on one side. He thought how he could help out, and then an idea came.

"Stand back, ponies," he announced. "This could be risky, but it's the best I can do."

And with that, he rushed inside the building and held up the heavily cracked wall which was about to fall to pieces inside. He figured if he could hold it up, it would reinforce the wall for a few more hours and somepony could fetch materials to reinforce it permanently. As he did so, he noticed the wall was quite heavy, even for him. Then suddenly, he felt the wall secure. He sat down and sighed in relief. But when he looked up, he noticed all the pieces of the wall were glowing purple. Suddenly, all the cracks were gone and the wall was secure.

"How did I do that?" he asked out loud.

"You didn't!" a mare replied as she walked in. It was a unicorn.

"I did," she said. "We appreciate your help, stranger, but we unicorns at Canterlot are highly skilled in magic and can take care of ourselves. The ponies who rushed out of here just needed to find somepony who knew a spell that could fix this wall, like me."

"Interesting," Super Stallion said looking confused. "Is there anything else I can do for this city?"

The unicorn shook her head.

"Any hiccups that happen here in Canterlot, we unicorns can take care of ourselves."

Super Stallion sighed and flew off. He felt really depressed. Ponyville and Cloudsdale had Rainbow Dash to look after them, Canterlot had the gifted unicorns to look after it, and he hardly ever had any work to do in the past few days. He decided to talk to somepony about it. Somepony who really respected him. Twilight Sparkle? No. She was intrigued by him, but wasn't the type of pony he needed to talk to. Rarity? Yes! She truly saw him as a hero. He decided to go to her shop and talk to her. He flew over to Ponyville and went over to Rarity's shop. The sign said "open", so he walked in. Rarity was just finishing a dress, when she saw him and gasped.

"Super Stallion!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Rarity," he replied. "We need to talk."

**Any confusing matters or potential plot-holes regarding the character Super Stallion will be explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Confessions

Rarity took Super Stallion upstairs to her bedroom.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Super Stallion looked around to see that nopony else was around and yelled "Shamza!" With that a bolt of lightning struck him out of nowhere and Rarity jumped. After the bolt struck him, in his place was a pony with a cream coat, a brown mane and tail, a hammer for a cutie mark and no cape.

"Good heavens!" Rarity exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"This is the real me." Super Stallion responded. "And my real name is Alfred."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't think you would. Let me explain; I am not from your world. I'm from an entirely different universe. And in that universe, unicorns and pegusai are just old mares' tales. Before I was Super Stallion, I was just a regular old handypony. But that all changed one day when I was working at a museum and I discovered an old artifact. It seemed like just any other exhibit, when suddenly it started glowing when I was alone with it, and a wizard appeared before me."

"Wait a moment…" interrupted Rarity. "If unicorns don't exist in your world, how can wizards exist?"

"I'm not sure. But all I know is that he didn't use magic by a horn on his head. Anyway, he said his name was Shamza and that I was the chosen one. He told me to say his name. I did so, and I became Super Stallion. He told me I must use my new powers for the purpose of righting wrongs and helping others. And so I did. But I did not completely abandon my life as Alfred the handypony because that was still who I saw myself as. But not long ago, I was sucked into a wormhole by my arch nemesis. I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up, I found myself in this world. I was sad at first, but then I realized, if I was the chosen one, then coming here was all part of my destiny, and if nopony knew me, I could abandon my miserable life as a handypony and be Super Stallion all the time. You were the first pony I helped in this universe. Just seeing you and Rainbow Dash made me realize how different this world is to mine. But eventually, I realized that this was no place for me. In my world, I was seen as high and mighty, but in this world only and a handful appreciate me. And only you, Rarity, seem to truly admire me as a hero."

Rarity blushed. "Did you, um, have anypony special back in your world?" she asked shyly.

"No," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, never mind. Another question; how did you know your way to Ponyville?"

"That's where I live in my world! The geography of the cities here seems pretty much the same, but the technology, architecture and residence are different."

"Oh! Well, that makes sense."

"Maybe I should live here in Ponyville just like I did back in my world. At least here I'm not dismissed as not needed at all by everypony. Oh and Rarity, promise me one thing."

She looked at him. "W-what?" she asked.

"Promise me," he replied. "That you will never tell anypony about me. I want to start a new life in this world and put my past behind me. I don't want anypony knowing about my past life except you."

Rairity's heart was absolutely pounding. Such a secret could only be kept by lovers.

"I-I promise," she said nervously. She could just kiss him.

"Shazma!" Alfred yelled. And with that, he was struck by lightning and turned into Super Stallion.

"Well, I should probably get going to Twilight's place again," he said as he started to walk down the stairs. "I believe she still has some experimenting to do."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Rarity, rushing in front of him, blocking his way. "Darling, can't you see what she's trying to do? She's trying to discover the source of your power! Don't you want to keep it secret?"

"Calm down, Rarity. Even if she is, I have nothing to fear. My arch nemesis forced me into experiments to discover the source of my power and failed. I doubt she's more intelligent than him."

"Well, if you say so," Rairity said, stepping aside. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	7. More experiments

Rarity followed Super Stallion, or rather "Alfred" (she didn't know which to think of him as), down the stairs. Super Stallion looked around Rarity's shop.

"Nice clothing you have here," he complimented.

"Why, thank you," she replied. "As I've said, feel free to come here if you need your cape repaired."

"I should have told you before; I think my cape is immune to damage, like me."

"You think?"

"Yeah… Even I don't completely understand myself."

As they walked outside, Super Stallion looked up in the sky.

"Well, I'm off to Twilight's library," he said. "See you later!"

"Goodbye then," Rarity replied. She almost felt tempted to give him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, but she felt even that might be going too fast.

"I'll come back whenever I need support."

"Please do."

And with that, Supper Stallion rushed into the air to Twilight Sparkle's library. He saw Twilight was studying. He felt like barging in through the window, but then he remembered his experiences in this world. The way he behaved wasn't as accepted back in his world. So instead, he flew down to the door and knocked on it.

"Urgh. Coming!" said Twilight. When she opened the door, she looked surprised to see Super Stallion.

"Oh. Hi Super Stallion. Back so soon?"

"I believe you wanted to see me again for more experiments," he replied.

"Yeah, but… I didn't expect you back until the next day."

"Yes, but there hasn't really been much to do. Can I come in? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, no. I was just finishing up another book. Come in."

Super Stallion walked in. He noticed lots of notes lying around and lots of open books.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure?"

"Then what's all this?" he asked looking around.

"This? Oh. I was just studying and taking notes."

"They're notes on me. Aren't they?"

"Well… Yes. Anyway, now that you're here, I can take even more notes on you. Now let's see."

Twilight Sparkle pondered. She hadn't prepared any other experiments for Super Stallion to do. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. She magically took a lot of books off the shelves and organized them into neat stacks.

"OK. I want to see how powerful your breath is. See if you can blow all these books down."

Twilight Sparkle was starting to regret her own test. What if he crumpled up the pages? No sooner had she thought this, Super Stallion let out a mighty breath which made Twilight jump and the books all collapse. Super Stallion rushed to each one before they landed to make sure they were closed properly so the pages didn't crumple. Twilight was awestruck.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That was… pretty impressive!"

"Why thank you." Super Stallion replied.

"Let's see… Next we'll… Oh what the hay. I'll just get straight to asking you questions."

The word "questions" shocked Super Stallion slightly. What if Rarity was right? What if Twilight IS trying to find the source of his power?

"S-sure," said Super Stallion. "Fire away."

"Question 1: Where do you come from?"

"Manehattan," he lied. He couldn't say "Another world/universe" because he wanted to keep that secret, and if he said "Ponyville, that would raise further questions.

"Question 2: have you always had these powers of yours?"

He was starting to get in cold water now.

"Yes," he lied again.

"Question 3: What's the best way to describe your powers?"

"Um… Powerful!"

"Powerful? That's a very vague word. Is it magical? Divine? Part of your anatomy?"

"Um… I guess you could say magical."

"So you were born with magic powers?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're an earth pony?"

"Yes."

"And you were born with them? You didn't discover them through studying or discovering your special talent?"

"Um…" This had Super Stallion stumped. He had no idea how unicorn magic worked. His powers were given to him by a wizard, so in a sense they were magical, but probably not the same type of magic unicorns have. He eventually realized it was pointless trying to lie to Twilight Sparkle any more.

"Twilight, there's something I have to tell you."

And he told the same story he told Rarity. Twilight stared at him.

"So you're telling me that you're from another universe, and that the reason you don't want anypony in this universe to know is because you want to start a new life?" she asked.

"Yes," Super Stallion sighed.

"You have my word I won't tell anypony." She almost felt like doing a Pinkie Pie swear, but realized he wouldn't get it.

"And another thing," Super Stallion said.

"Yes?" said Twilight.

"Don't tell Rarity I told you."

"You told her too?"

"Yes. And I fear she would feel betrayed if she knew I told anypony else."

"You have my word on that too."

"Thank you, Twilight. I'll be going now. Goodbye."

And he flew out the window.


	8. Time away

As Super Stallion was flying, he saw Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud. He decided he would apologize to her for what happened. As he flew towards her, Rainbow Dash got up, angrily.

"Piss off!" she yelled.

"Rabow," said Super Stallion. "I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! You did my job, and made me feel useless!"

"Is that really it? Or are you just jealous?"

This only made Rainbow Dash angrier.

"Still bragging about how you're better than me, are you?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that? I..."

"Why don't you go find somepony else's job to do?"

And she flew off angrily. Super Stallion flew after her.

"Look, Rainbow," he said. "I know my behavior may seem boastful, but it's just that my personality is accepted where I come from."

"Where you come from?" Rainbow dash asked angrily. "And where exactly _do_ you come from?"

Super Stallion was shocked at that question. He couldn't answer her. He'd told too many ponies already. At this rate, his secret would no longer be a secret. So he flew off in the other direction.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Come back here!"

She followed Super Stallion in his trail.

"You told me to leave you alone," said Super Stallion.

"Yeah but... Oh I get it. You're trying to use reverse psychology on me. Well it ain't going to work!" And she resumed her previous course.

"Thank goodness for that," thought Super Stallion. He decided he needed to get away for a while. Somewhere nice and quiet, but not completely isolated from everypony. Suddenly, he saw a farm near an apple orchid. This was the type of place he was looking for. So he flew off in that direction. At the apple orchid, he saw an orange pony with a yellow mane and a cowfilly hat kicking apple trees knocking the apples off and one of the 3 fillies responsible for the bee incident helping pick some of them up and put them in wooden tubs if they didn't land in them. He flew over to the 2 ponies, both of which stopped what they were doing.

"Hello there," he said to them. "I am Super Stallion."

"Howdy, partner," said Applejack. "Pleasure to meet you." She looked down at Applebloom angrily.

"Applebloom here been tellin' me all about you." She looked back up at Super Stallion.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for a nice quite place to settle down to," he said. "Mind if I help you?"

"Sure thing, sugarcube."

And with that, he started bucking apples straight away. But after five trees, he stoped and looked at Applejack and Applebloom who looked slightly cross.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Guess I got kinda carried away."

"I said you could help me," said Applebloom. "Not do the work for me!"

"I'm terribly sorry; it's just that where I come from, people accept my help completely."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help, it's just that I feel like somepony doing my responsibility for me would be cheating. I accepted your offer for help because I wanted my job to be slightly easier, not because I don't like working."

"Once again, I'm sorry. And thank you for explaining that to me. I'm really trying to fit in around here."

And so, Super Stallion continued helping Applejack and Applebloom, but at the same pace they were working. After work was over, the two ponies thanked Super Stallion for his help.

"You can stay around if you like," said Applebloom, politely. "We got plenty to eat 'round here."

"That's awful sweet of you, sis," said Applejack. "But I'm sure Super Stallion has better things to do."

"Actually, I haven't had much to do really," said Super Stallion. "I wouldn't mind staying a little longer."

"Well O.K. then," said Applejack. "Come over to my house and I'll introduce you to Big Macintosh and Granny Smith."


	9. Apple Farm

Super Stallion had a lovely dinner with Applejack, Applebloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. As they were finishing off, Applejack decided to speak.

"So, where do you live, Super Stallion?" she asked. Super Stallion pondered this. Questions about his personal life were hard to answer without giving away his secret.

"Nowhere in particular," he answered.

"Oh. So where do you sleep?"

"Anywhere, really."

"That must be mighty uncomfortable!"

"Yeah. I guess it is at times."

"Have you been looking for a place to live?"

Super Stallion hadn't really thought about this since he arrived in this universe. How was he going to find a place to live?

"No. Not lately."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." That's a good way to get out of anymore questions, he thought.

"O.K. then. If you say so."

"Well, I guess I should get going then. Don't want to bother you anymore."

Just as he was about t get out of his seat, Applejack gestured him to stop.

"Wait! We have a spare room. You can stay the night if you like."

"Oh. Well, that would be nice."

And so, Applejack showed Super Stallion the spare room, he thanked her and he spent the night there.

When morning came, he was the first pony up. But he was no longer Super Stallion. He was Alfred. He was shocked. He had no idea that going to sleep as Super Stallion would make him turn into Alfred. He had to change back fast. But he couldn't do it in the spare room; otherwise the lighting would wake everypony up. So he decided to sneak out and run to the apple orchid. Later when Applejack woke up, she decided to go to Super Stallion's room to see if he was awake.

"Mornin', sugarcube," she said when she entered her room. It didn't take her long afterwards to realize he wasn't in bed.

"Must have gotten up and gone downstairs," she said to nopony in particular. So she went downstairs, but nopony was there.

"Dang it!" she said angrily. "Somepony ought to teach him some manners."

Just then, Super Stallion came in through the door.

"Good morning," he said. Applejack jumped.

"You startled me!" she said.

"Sorry about that. I got up early, so I decided to go for a morning flight."

"Morning flight?"

"Yes. It's like a morning walk, only flying."

"I see. Well, feel free to stay for breakfast. You can help me cook. Big Macintosh will be up soon, but Granny Smith and Applebloom will be a while longer."

And so, he did. Like Applejack said, Big Macintosh came down lot long since they started.

"Morning y'all," he said and sniffed. "That smells good. Mind if I help?"

"Not at all, big brother," said Applejack.

And so, Big Macintosh helped with breakfast.

When the three ponies were finished, Applebloom and Granny Smith were still asleep.

"I'll wake up Applebloom," said Applejack. "You wake up Granny Smith, Big Mac."

"Eeyup," he replied.

As they went upstairs, Super Stallion realized this was the first time in ages he'd had proper friends. Back in his universe, he was always too busy both as Alfred the handypony and as Super Stallion. Applejack and Big Macintosh came downstairs with Applebloom and Granny Smith, and they all sat at the table and had breakfast.

"So, Applejack," said Super Stallion. "Tell me about some of your friends."

"Why do you ask?" Applejack asked.

"Well, it's just that with so little work to do lately, there's been more room for a social life for me. I've already met Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Although Rainbow Dash doesn't seem to get along with me."

"Well, those three are some of my best friends. There's also Fluttershy, who's very kind and loves taking care of animals, and there's Pinkie Pie, who's quite strange at times, but funny once you get to know her. And there's also Spike who's a baby dragon that works as Twilight's assistant and occasionally Rarity's assistant, but I don't know him all that well."

As they finished breakfast, Super Stallion thanked Applejack and her family.

"Be sure to come back soon," she said.

"Will do," said Super Stallion as he flew off.

As he was flying over Ponyville, he noticed Twilight Sparkle and a baby purple dragon. He decided to fly down and say hi.

"Hi Twilight," he said.

"Oh, hi Super Stallion," replied Twilight Sparkle.

"Applejack was just telling me about some of her best friends."

"Oh, that's good to know."

Super Stallion looked at the purple dragon.

"You must be Spike," he said to him.

"Uh, yeah," Spike replied. Super Stallion looked back up at Twilight.

"Listen; do you know where I might be able to find Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh. Unless I'm mistaken, she's at Sugarcube Corner right now where she works."

"O.K. then. Nice meeting up with you again!"

"You too!" And she walked off. Spike stayed behind.

"Listen," he said, pointing angrily at Super Stallion. "I know about you and Rarity. So I'm on to you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Super Stallion replied, confused.

"Spike!" called Twilight Sparkle from a distance.

"Urgh. Never mind," he said. "But remember, I'm on to you." And the two parted ways.


	10. Craziness and cupcakes

Super Stallion flew over to Sugarcube Corner. He was still confused about what Spike meant about him and Rarity earlier. But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting to know the ponies of Ponyville in this alternate universe. When he found Sugarcube Corner, he landed and went inside. There at the counter was a cyan-coated pony with a pink mane.

"Hello there," she said. "I'm Mrs. Cake. How can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Cake," said Super Stallion. "I was just wondering if Pinkie Pie was around."

"Why, yes! She…"

Just before she could finish, a pink pony popped up from what seemed like nowhere.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be Super Stallion. I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" asked Super Stallion looking confused.

"Yes! I heard about how you rescued Rarity from falling off a cliff, well not exactly from falling off, but from landing, which would have been really messy and sad, and I heard about how you saved Ponyville from a large swarm of bees and how you helped gather the snowflakes in Cloudsdale, but Rainbow Dash described it like it was a bad thing. But anyway, I was really looking forward to meeting you because you sound super-duper amazing!"

She got really close to Super Stallion, closer than he was comfortable with, and grinned widely.

"Uh, yeah," said Super Stallion nervously. He really wanted to get away from Pinkie Pie because she was starting to creep him out with her craziness. "I'd best be going. I'm sure you have work to do."

Just as he was heading towards the door, Pinkie Pie stopped him in his track.

"Oh no no no no no!" she exclaimed. "I want to see how super-duper amazing you are for myself!"

"Um… OK. Um… Get me a cupcake tray with cupcake mix in it."

"No problem, Mr. Super!" And Pinkie Pie rushed off to get a tray with cupcake mix and came back almost immediately with it.

"Alright! Now put it down on the floor," said Super Stallion. Pinkie Pie did so. "Alright! Now stand back."

"Oo! This is going to be exiting!" Pinkie Pie said as she was walking back. Super Stallion stared at the cupcake tray and his eyes started glowing red. Suddenly, red lasers came out from his eyes and the cupcake tray, which started to glow orange with heat. The cupcakes started to bake, and once they were done, Super Stallion stopped his eye lasers. The cupcake tray was still glowing slightly from heat. Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake were awestruck.

"Wow!" said Pinkie Pie. "That _was_ super-duper amazing!"

She was just about to pick up the cupcake tray, when Super Stallion stopped her.

"Wait!" he said. "That's still hot."

He let out a little puff on the tray and it returned to normal.

"Wow!" said Pinkie Pie. "Another super-duper amazing thing!"

As she picked up the tray, Pinkie Pie, Super Stallion and Mrs. Cake noticed black circles on the floor, which matched the bottom of the cupcake tray, with smoke coming from them.

"Oh," said Super Stallion, looking at Mrs. Cake. "I'm terribly sorry about your floor."

"Oh, that's OK," said Mrs. Cake, smiling nervously. "We were about to have the floor redone anyway."

Super Stallion shuddered at the thought of carpentry, which was similar to his work as Alfred the handypony.

"Well, I must be going," he said. "Do you know the way to Fluttershy's place?'"

"Oo! It's my break from my shift soon. So I can take you there!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Well…" Super Stallion was going to decline Pinkie Pie's offer because he wanted to get away from her, but realized it would be easier If she took him there herself. "Alright."

"Yay! Maybe you can do something else super-duper amazing along the way!"

Super Stallion was starting to regret meeting Pinkie Pie, but remembered what Applejack said about her. _I__just__need__to__get__to__know__her__a__bit__better,_ he thought. _Then__she__'__ll__seem__less__crazy__and__more__fun._

__**Just to clarify, although the episode "The Mysterious Mare Do Well" has made the idea of a super hero fanfic less relevant, I will still be working on this because it's already become less of a super hero story and more of a story about fitting in.**


	11. New beginings

As Super Stallion and Pinkie Pie were approaching Fluttershy's house, he was starting to enjoy her company and was glad to have met her.

"Well, here we are!" said Pinkie Pie. "I should probably introduce you to her. She can be a bit shy at times."

Pinkie Pie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a quiet and gentle voice.

"It's me, Pinkie Pie! And I've brought along that Super Stallion you've probably heard so much about!"

The door creaked open slowly and a yellow-coated pony with a pink mane popped her head out.

"Um… Hello," she said. "You must be Super Stallion."

"Yes, I am," Super Stallion replied. "And you must be Fluttershy."

"Um… Yes. Perhaps you would like to… um… meet some of my animals."

Super Stallion was curious as to whether the animals in this world were any different to his world, so he said "Yes! I'd love to," and Fluttershy escorted him to her animal pen. Super Stallion was disappointed that all the animals seemed the same as on his world, but amazed at the variety of animals Fluttershy had.

"You sure have a lot of animals," said Super Stallion, trying to start small-talk with Fluttershy.

"Why, thank you," said Fluttershy. She was obviously too shy to say anything else. Super Stallion decided to change the topic.

"Do you know Rainbow Dash?" he asked. He figured she'd know her since they were both pegasai.

"Why, yes!" she replied. "I've known her since flight school."

"That's good. Cause I want to know a bit more about her."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Is she always moody around new ponies?"

Fluttershy seemed confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she doesn't really like my company, and I was wondering if that's because she has a hard time getting along with new ponies, or if I've crossed some sort of line with her."

"Oh. Well, she does have a short temper at times, and she's quite competitive."

"Oh. Well that makes a lot of sense. Do you catch up with her regularly?"

"Well, sometimes. But not in Cloudsdale. I prefer it in Ponyville."

"Well, do you think you could try explaining to her that I'm not trying to be better than her? It's just that I've been trying to show my full potential to ponies I've never met before."

"I suppose I could."

"Thank you very much. I don't want to give the wrong impression about me to anypony."

Later on in the day, Super Stallion decided to give Rarity a visit. When he arrived at her shop, she was surprised to see him. He also noticed Spike was organizing materials. He glared at Super Stallion.

"Oh, my!" said Rarity. "What a lovely surprise, Super Stallion."

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to see you again," he replied. "I've gotten to know some of your friends quite well."

Rarity gasped. "You didn't tell any of them about your secret, did you?"

"Oh, no. I haven't told anypony." He didn't dare mention Twilight Sparkle. "Anyway, after much consideration, I've decided to take up residence here in Ponyville."

Rarity was so excited. She would get to see him every day. "That's great! But do you have any money to buy a house?"

"Well, no. So I was wondering…"

"Yes!" said Rarity before he could ask his question.

"Yes what?"

"You were going to ask if you could live here with me, right?" Rarity grinned widely at Super Stallion.

"Well, I was going to ask if you knew anypony who would be willing to have me live with them, but I guess that pony is you."

"Ooooo. This means so much to me. Thank you, very much."

Super Stallion felt a bit embarrassed. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

He noticed Spike was finishing off his work, occasionally glaring at them.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was helping Fluttershy look for a baby hare that got away in the woods. Fluttershy decided to bring up Super Stallion.

"Um, Rainbow?" she said. "I want to talk to you about Super Stallion."

"Hell no!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Come on. He's a good pony once you get to know him."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about him."

"Listen, Rainbow, I explained to him that you were competitive and had a short temper at times, and he says he's not trying to prove he's better than you, he just wants everypony he's never met before to know his full potential."

Rainbow Dash thought about this. "You know, that's kinda like me at times."

"Oh, yes."

"So I suppose I shouldn't be too judgmental about him."

"Yes. Exactly."

"So I guess next time I see him, I should apologize for being so rude to him."

"Yes. Yes! And I'm sure the two of you will be great friends."

"We'll see." And the two mares continued their pursuit on the baby hare so they could bring it back to its parents.


	12. Apologies

Later in the day, Super Stallion decided to fly around the clouds just for fun. He tried many tricks to turn the clouds into interesting shapes. Not far from him, Rainbow Dash was also flying around.

"Hay! Super Stallion!" she yelled when she saw him and flew over to him. "Flutteshy talked to me, and uh, I wanted to apologize for any misunderstandings we had."

"I'm glad to hear that," Super Stallion replied. "I'm sorry for showing off."

"Yeah, it's OK. I can be like that too at times."

"Fair enough."

"Hay! You wanna try to make a mini-tornado?"

This made Super Stallion worried. "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Not if we keep it as far from Ponyville as possible."

"Well, OK, then."

And the two ponies flew far away from Ponyville, but not too far. They found a small cloud that was idea for turning into a mini tornado.

"Ready?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ready!" replied Super Stallion. And the two ponies circled around the cloud until it started to turn into a spiral. They then flew up and down as well as around to turn it into a tornado. Suddenly, after a few spins, Super Stallion noticed a vision inside the tornado. He saw the Ponyville of his home world under attack. Everypony there was in terror. He stopped flying around the tornado and hovered over it. Rainbow Dash stopped too, concerned, and the tornado died down.

"What's wrong, Super Stallion?" she asked. "We've only just started this baby."

He descended to the ground, and Rainbow Dash followed him.

"Tell Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity to meet me here," he said.

"OK," said Rainbow Dash, confused. And she sped off.

When sunset came, she came back with her friends. Super Stallion looked at them all.

"Twilight, Rarity, you already know my secret, but this is for the rest of you," he said.

"Wait," said Rarity, shocked. "Twilight knows?"

"Yes," Super Stallion replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but she was the only other pony I told. Anway, I'm from another universe. When I was teleported here, I decided it was time to start a fresh new life, so I didn't want anypony to know about my previous life. But I have seen my home word, and they need me. I'm very glad to have met you all, and am truly sorry I have to say goodbye to you."

He walked up to Rarity. "Especially you, Rarity."

Rarity looked back at him sadly. "Ooooo. Please don't kiss me goodbye," she said sadly. "That's such a cliché and will only make me miss you more."

Super Stallion looked back at her. "But... I wasn't going to," he replied.

_Oh! What a fool I am!_ thought Rarity. She'd been trying to keep her feelings for Super Stallion as secret as he was keeping his identity. But know that they'd come out, there was no point in hiding them anymore.

"Oh, what the hay," she said, and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes. Super Stallion closed his eyes too. He'd never been kissed before. Not as Super Stallion, nor Alfred the handypony. The ponies two stopped kissing, and Super Stallion looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow," he said. "It's time to make another mini tornado."

"Gotcha!" said Rainbow Dash. And the two ponies did so. This time, once Super Stallion saw the vision of his home world in the tornado, he shot up and flew down into it.

"Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!" he yelled as he disappeared into the tornado. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"And I was just starting to like him!" she said. "But then again, it is very noble of him to return to his home world when it needs him most."

Rairity sighed too, sadder than Rainbow Dash. "I would give anything to see him again," she said. She looked at Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight! You know a lot about magic! Surely there's some way I can go to his world!"

Twilight Sparkle thought about this.

"Well," she said. "If you really love him that much, there might be a way."

To be continued.

**Thank you everyone for supporting my very first fan fiction. I appreciate your feedback and comments. I will start writing a sequel to this early in the New Year. It will feature a ponified version of a comic book character.**


End file.
